


Stoneymoon Days

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen is so in love with Senkuu but he's scared, Idiots in Love, M/M, OOC maybe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Senkuu will accepted his own feelings, Smut, Storytelling, They love each other but they don't want to say it aloud, Traslated story, friends with benefits or a sort of, sengen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: Intimacy could be very difficult to be found in the Stone World. But Love was harder.A tale about those days and nights when Gen and Senkuu had found both (very slowly).The title of this story is a wordplay for: Honeymoon and Stone. It was funnier in my mind, sorry xDAlso, english isn't my native language, so be soft with me, i'm a crybaby.





	1. The day when I said it

"When was our last time... One week ago? Or Two?"  
Gen's question received another kiss in response, another tight around his thigh. Senkuu bit his lip and let his own tongue find Mentalist's one. He didn't even mind talking anymore.  
"It can even be hours, if we don't do it, we always reduce ourselves... Like this," he said finally, moving away from his mouth and letting their drool slip down his chin.  
Gen brought his hands to Senkuu's waist to untie the belt that balanced his storage bags.  
"I turned the King of Science into a pervert, eh?" he chuckled, pressing himself against his chest. His eyes were begging Senkuu to not waste even a second of the little time they had.

Ishigami Village was in peacetime, although there were about 150 people to be managed. They had a long-term project to conclude and, without imminent threats, they had introduced more objects to make everyone's life more harmonious. They were becoming attached to the everyday life in the Stone World.

Senkuu's relationship with others had also deepened, but the one with Gen - Senkuu had struggled to admit it to himself - had become more important and intimate.  
One night they kissed almost by mistake, but what followed was more than intentional.  
They both didn't know if it was just sex but they didn't care to discover or label what was between them. They enjoyed the moments when they were alone skin on skin.  
Lately their moments were always postponed due to various commitments. A period of forced abstinence that neither Senkuu nor Gen wanted to repeat in their lives.

"I think I should thank you then," Senkuu blew against his mouth and then kissed him again. His hands helped Gen to drop the belt on the ground with so much noise that he was startled. Then to calm him down, Senkuu grabbed his face with both his hands and held him against his.  
They closed their eyes and kissed in silence for a few minutes. The lips collide with less impetus than before but with better care. They smiled in turn as they kissed and kissed again.

Gen felt loved.  
He truly felt loved in his life for the first time ever.  
And Senkuu also felt the same.  
If he had not been too cautious in using that word, perhaps he would have said it aloud.

Their long succession of kisses stopped when Gen pushed his leg between those of Senkuu, who took the opportunity with his hand to reach under the layers of clothes of the other boy to find the edge of his pants.  
The Mentalist, flushed and breathless, tried to stop him.  
"Wait..." he whispered with a sound that seemed more like a meow than an order.  
"I'm not going to wait any longer," the other retorted and Gen already moaned at his statement. Senkuu, unable to restrain himself, pushed himself forward and took his lower lip between his teeth. After a little bite, he smiled at him. "It wasn't you who begged me..."  
"Of course! But do you have... You know…" Gen waved, looking away in an excess of sudden shyness.

Senkuu although used to witness the same reaction every time they were about to have sex, he just enjoyed the moment.  
He gently bit the lobe of his right ear, gripping both wrists and tightening his grip until Gen moaned again. 

Senkuu didn't have to wait that long. That sublime verse abandoned very soon Gen's swollen lips because of his kisses. The Mentalist felt everywhere Senkuu's lips: on his mouth, his ear, his neck, his face, his nose, his forehead, and on his mouth again. He melted into his hot embrace.  
"You mean if I have condoms or lubricant? Or wipes for later?" Senkuu then asked him with a grin, waiting for him. 

Gen nodded, stiffening beneath him and wishing with all of himself that Senkuu would continue to touch him and not just provoke him with his words. He was already more than aware of what Senkuu was capable of doing when he wanted to tease him and unfortunately for him, at that moment, Senkuu wanted to play.  
"Yes."  
"Yes to what?" Senkuu asked innocently, thus confirming his thesis.  
"Yes to everything. Are there?"  
"Kukuku... You should reformulate it because there is no subject in your question, dear Mentalist."

Gen looked up and smiled impatiently at his insistence. It was still daylight, the laboratory in which they had barricaded themselves (since it was the only room with a resistant door) could be invaded by Chrome, by Kaseki, or even by Ryuusui in search of something from one moment to another. There was no time to waste.

However, Gen knew how to exploit opportunities when they happened to him. He bent his head against the hollow of Senkuu's neck and began to lick his skin and leave delicate bites. At first the Scientist mistook the slight contact for random kisses, only to gradually feel his teeth sinking into the flesh.  
"No, wait..." he opposed, without the strength to physically push him back. On the contrary, Senkuu contradicted himself, reclining his head to give him more space. Gen shifted the collar of his robe and increased the pressure of his lips and sucked with clear intent to leave signs on him. "Don't make them visible that I don't know how to justify them!" Gen heard him say it but that didn't stop him from his own purpose.

"Senkuu-chan, you don't have to justify yourself with anyone," he merely said, before returning to torture his neck.  
In his arms, Senkuu relaxed and began to moan with every single movement of his tongue, fingers or even the breath he felt against wet skin.  
"I also want to bite you," Senkuu confessed to him as his own hands resumed their search. However, Gen did not stop making hickeys. "You have so many clothes on. Take off something, if you had the neck free from the cloth, you would have many more signs on your body."  
"For now you are the one with the most signs between us…" Gen laughed. "And now, answer me... Are there those... Things... Here? Can we? Please, tell me yes!"  
"Of course there are," Senkuu confirmed. "I changed the lubricant formula a bit. Certainly now it will be more effective. I had used ..."

Gen gave an exaggeratedly deep sigh.  
"You are really tewwible! We are about to have sex and you think more about Science than about me!" He joked, reaching in the neckline of his robe. He moved his fingers against his nipples, pinching them lightly. Senkuu whistled and raised Gen's left leg against his side.  
"You have to... get hard just by thinking of me, you hot meanie," added the Mentalist, turning his pelvis to draw even more attention to himself.  
"Can't you feel how excited and hard I am because of you?" Senkuu asked, responding to his thrusts. The friction was extraordinary. It was impossible not to moan. He kissed Gen again and this time passed a hand behind his neck to keep him still.  
Gen broke off their contact as if he had an even better idea. He looked at Senkuu's confused expression and gave him a pleased smile.

"There are still too many words and no facts," he said. He moved Senkuu's hand and lowered his leg to walk backwards until he felt the edge of the table against his own lower back.  
His hands held those of Senkuu, on whose face an interested grimace was painted. He did not hear Senkuu fought back, but Gen only saw the room spin around him and a pressure on his shoulders that was forcing him to lean forward on the hard surface. He uttered a feeble moan that changed to a deep one as Senkuu grabbed him with one hand by his right side and pressed his erection against his lower back.  
The burning sensation of desire that ignited him grew like the desire to tear off his clothes. The enormous frustration that had kept him company for all the previous days suddenly died away.

"Sen... Senkuu-chan!" he screamed his name as he tried to lift himself up on his elbows and roll his pelvis against him. Senkuu also moved his other hand to his slight hips, partly reducing the pressure, but having more control over his body.  
He held it up against his groin with all the strength he had.  
"SEN... SENKUU!" Gen screamed, panting as his fingers slipped on the glass table, unable to find the edge to cling to it. He closed his eyes as he felt his hair fall into his face and Senkuu's hands held him still as he continued to push against him.  
Their clothes, which were only a hindrance at that time, muffled the sound of their thrusts.

Gen moaned as he remembered their last time together. They were without clothes, in that same position and at that moment all their prudence was gone. They had done it until they fell asleep and Gen didn't even care about the high possibility of not being able to move anymore because of the pains. In fact, he had felt pain for a couple of days and had gladly endured what it had caused them.

Senkuu's hands moved a layer of his clothes so that he could have a better grip on her hips and Gen arched his back, meeting the other's energetic thrusts.  
"Put it into me, Senkuu," he panted, continuing to rub against his erection with studied slowness. "I want you so much you can not even use the lubricant."

Senkuu stopped and with a quick gesture grabbed him by the longest part of his hair and forced him to turn back. Gen moaned, it was not clear whether by pain or pleasure.  
"Without lubricant it would increase the probability that the condom would break, not to mention that it would hurt you even more..." Senkuu articulated, moving away from him. "Maybe you don't care now to feel pain but ..."  
The scientist knelt on the ground while taking a rather heavy black box from a shelf, judging by the effort he was making to lift it.  
"Then you worry about me!" Gen chanted, turning with difficulty as his knees looked as if they were about to yield from one moment to another. He gave himself a push with his arms and managed to sit with his legs open on the table.  
"Sure. If you're in pain, you can't work," Senkuu answered briskly, continuing to pretend to be busy so he wouldn't have to look at his face. Gen rolled his eyes as he shaked his legs in turn, feeling the air collide against his bare feet.

"Liiiiiiiiiii-aaaaaaar~~" he spelled and got to stick his tongue out as soon as Senkuu turned to look at him.  
The scientist folded his arms, clutching a glass jar full of green gel to his chest and stood watching it.  
"The Gorilla team is committed to the most challenging projects and the children, who were in charge of light manual work, are attending Ukyo's lessons. Not to mention others who have a village to run. Asagiri Gen, if you can't walk, can you tell me what you will ever do? For example, how do you go about collecting wood?"

Gen, not at all convinced by his justification, lay down with his back on the table and continued to move his legs up and down in a childish way.  
"Senkuu-chan~, you can't really ask me this! If I really wanted to, I'd be able to send anyone, even you, to collect wood for me and do whatever I don't care about," he replied, chuckling, but just stopped he felt something block his left leg. He gasped as he caught sight of Senkuu's hair in his field of vision first. He hadn't heard him move and now it was too late to avoid him... Not that Gen really wanted to avoid him.

Senkuu grabbed Gen by the wrists - perhaps he had placed the jar next to him or maybe he had left it where it was before - and, even if he wasn't very nimble, he climbed on the other boy. He sat down just above his pelvis, feeling Gen's erection against his ass. The Mentalist reacted by closing and bending his legs. The heels almost slipped against the edge of the table.  
"Even Me, did you say? What would you promise me, what would you offer me to convince me, mmh?"  
Gen bit his lower lip and arched his shoulders as far as he could. Feeling Senkuu's body on own his only helped make him more excited.  
"The absolute... Total... Full... Authorization to dispose of my body as you wish, in any position and for how long you can take it," he replied, putting two fingers of his right hand in front of his mouth. He licked their extremities under Senkuu's watchful gaze, who licked his lips to imitate the movement of Gen's tongue.  
It was then that he changed his position and from sitting, he propped on his knees until he lay down on Gen, who opened his mouth in surprise. The table wobbled under their weight for a moment, but both were more than sure that it would hold.

Senkuu brought his face close to Gen's ear and with the tip of his tongue he followed the rolled line of skin around the cartilage. It was as hot as the rest of its owner's body.  
"I already have the absolute total full authorization to dispose of your body in every possible and imaginable way, dear Mentalist."

It was true.  
Gen melted like delicate snow in the sun when Senkuu made him realize that they would have some time just for themselves. Not to mention how much he loved being touched by the King of Science.

"But we haven't had sex for two weeks," Gen replied castily, and looked away when he realized that he had voiced his own thoughts. Senkuu saw nothing wrong with it.  
He was right.  
They were two weeks or so that they didn't touch each other and the abstinence had an annoying weight, above all because during the day they often found themselves together with the others and inevitably they were still so thirsty for each others. It was frustrating not being able to touch and be touched. How many times Senkuu had only wanted to grab Gen and take him to his room, but it was really impossible to have privacy in the village. 

"The ideal solution would be to make a romantic getaway, you know?" Gen suggested as he carried his arms around Senkuu's neck to lure him even more to himself.  
It seemed more a vain attempt to remedy his previous indelicate comment than a real proposal.  
"Well... I can't say it's not an interesting option..." Senkuu waved, barely moving his leg that almost had gotten to sleep in that rather uncomfortable position. "You're right... Getaway... Getaway... maybe for two or three days we could go to shelter I built before I found the village. Someone must have cleaned it up when all of them moved here."  
Gen smiled, noticing how the other's rational soul hadn't corrected him. In his heart he knew that there was nothing romantic about organizing three days when they would not take their hands off all the time, but he could not expect anything else from Senkuu... at least for the moment.  
"Yes, we could say that we are going to explore a new area..."  
"No... Someone would point out that it would be better to take Kohaku, Ukyo or even Ryuusui, right?"  
Gen sighed. "Ukyo is busy with the lessons, you said it yourself... and also Kohaku serves more here for the ship project and Ryuusui, as much fun as it is to trick him, he will have better things to do."

Senkuu freed himself from Gen's arms and, trying not to crush him further, stepped off the table. Gen did not even bother to hold back a verse of clear disapproval for the sudden change of position.  
Senkuu shifted his hair from his face.  
"All right, Mentalist. I leave this to your tongue. Mine is kinda busy. "  
"Wh..."  
He didn't even have time to ask him what it alluded to as Senkuu grabbed him by the thighs, making him crawl against the glass surface of the table, and slipped his hands under his kimono in search of the hem of his pants. He pulled them down with a single movement and Gen moaned for the air against his hot skin.  
"Senkuu!" He panted, bringing his hands to his pants to lower them even more. The fabric slumped against his legs and Gen kicked the void to get rid of them. The same fate touched the rudimentary underpants Senkuu was already taking off from him.  
He held Gen's right leg still and started licking the inner thigh, making him wince with pleasure. He locked his other leg reflexively, clutching Senkuu's head between them.  
Gen arched his back, moaning without bothering to be heard as Senkuu's tongue moved from the inner thigh to his groin. The trail of saliva reached the base of his erection and it continued to the tip.

"Fuck!" Gen cursed, bringing both his hands to Senkuu's hair to get him to take much more in his mouth. "Mhhh, Senkuu-chan!" He whispered as soon as he opened his mouth and received half of his erect penis between his lips. "More, more!" Gen urged, tightening his fingers around her hair, pulling him to himself and raising his pelvis to feel his warm mouth even more. Senkuu welcomed him without resisting, letting the tip tickle the back of his throat and plunging his nose against the base of Gen's belly, which had closed his eyes to prevent the sweat from trickling over his lashes.

"Senkuu! Where are you?"  
The female voice made both of them stiffened.  
Because of the unpleasant surprise, Gen squeezed other boy's shoulder so strong with a hand that Senkuu released his grip around his erection, causing him to pour too much saliva on him. Senkuu almost came close to coughing, but managed to restrain himself.  
They couldn't even have to make a single noise. Not now, not right now.  
Kohaku had chosen the worst moment to look for him.

Gen pulled himself up and sat down gently on the edge of the table to look at him. Senkuu put two fingers on his mouth to keep him from saying anything, but Gen, too tired to undergo interruptions, started licking them.  
"Stop it," Senkuu whispered, "She'll hear us!"  
But his gaze was focused on following every single movement of Gen's tongue around his phalanges. Even in a similar situation, his first thought was how much the Mentalist managed to get him hard.  
"Senkuu!" Kohaku's voice was closer and she banged on the door. "Are you with Gen, by any chance? Are you two coming?"  
"Yeah, that was our purpose!" Gen muttered bitterly before taking in his mouth the tip of Senkuu's forefinger again. The scientist hissed through clenched teeth to try to silence him.  
"Guys!" Kohaku urged, knocking more insistently.  
"She's gonna throw down the lab!" Senkuu pointed out in justification for what he was going to say. Gen stopped sucking his fingers and shrugged.  
"Whenever..."  
Senkuu didn't like his pout but continued.

"Kohaku, give us a few minutes to straighten up here," he announced, looking around fleetingly, "and we will see you at the bridge."  
"Oh, but then you are really here!" The girl commented, surprised to have finally found them. "Can't you just open the door?"  
"No, we are working with toxic gas and we have isolated the room. If we opened the door just a millimeter, it would make you instantly sterile and I imagine you want to make your father a grandfather, don't you?" Gen invented with so much ease that Senkuu could not help but admire his talent with words.

"Ugh! You men are really a pain in the ass! Clean everything up before going out!” She exclaimed in response, before turning on her heels and walking away from the entrance.  
Senkuu waited a few seconds before speaking.  
"On what basis can we work with gas without wearing a mask? If you hadn't terrified her, she would have discovered us."  
Gen shrugged again, crossing his arms against his chest. Although he had helped to get rid of Kohaku, his discontent at being interrupted had not disappeared.  
When he tried to get off the table, Senkuu started touching his thighs again to keep him still. He couldn't let what was between them could change.  
"We don't have much time to have full sex, but I can't get you out of here so sulky," he said before bending back over Gen's still-present erection and opening his mouth to welcome it.  
Gen could not resist, did not want to do it, nor did it occur to him to say no. He just lay on the table and rejoined his hands in Senkuu's hair.  
It had been so long since Senkuu used his mouth on him in that way. Gen settled himself better against the glass, closing his eyes to maximize the sensations, feeling Senkuu's tongue fully curled against his penis, wet with drool and some pre-cum. Senkuu lapped it and when he accompanied that motion to an energetic tight around the base, Gen could not hold back his moans.  
"Senkuu! Oh my God, oh my God! ”He mewed, moving his left leg over his shoulder and bringing a hand to his forehead to gather the most copious sweat with the back of his hand. He arched, feeling the first pleasure jolts go through him completely. He spread his toes and their soles so abruptly that he almost felt a cramp, but he didn't worry about it at all. 

Senkuu looked up, watching from below how his commitment was enjoying his partner. He smiled before taking it even deeper.  
It was then that he brought his wet fingers from their drool to the groove of Gen's buttocks. It was not as effective as the lubricant he had designed, but it could be just as enjoyable. Gen realizing his intentions, widened his legs even more, authorizing him to go further.  
Senkuu slid his fingers along his narrow opening. He sucked more insistently as he felt the ring of muscles compress against the foreign body with the tip of his forefinger.  
"Yes, please, please," Gen urged him, lifting his pelvis to give him more space. Senkuu stopped sucking him before lowering his face and starting to lick his testicles. With a flick of his wrist he slipped his first finger into Gen, who had to restrain himself not to come on the moment.

"Se... n... or my God, Sen... Fuck! Oh my… SEN…. SENKUU, don't stop!" He moaned this time with difficulty, trying however to be clear enough, knowing however that he lacked little, too little. It had been days since he came, that Senkuu did not touch him, that he did not masturbate and finally had almost made it. Two full weeks of complete abstinence were going to have a fitting conclusion. He had imagined a different ending, in which both came, but even on the verge of an orgasm, he realized how much Senkuu was doing to please him. "SEN ... SENKUU-CHAN, I AM...!" He warned him with a scream, riding the waves of more and more pressing pleasure.

Senkuu took the tip of his erection again in his mouth as if he were not waiting for anything else. He also slipped his second finger into Gen, scissoring to hit his prostate. As if he had turned on a switch, Gen vibrated until his eyes widened and stiffened. "I love you, I love you so much, my Senkuu-chan!" He ranted in a sigh as he pumped all the sperm he had in his body into his mouth.  
Senkuu heard it, he always heard it when Gen yelled at him in orgasm and he always avoided talking about it or taking it too much seriously. He couldn't take it seriously.

Gen let himself fall against the table, completely distorted, with his mind clouded by the orgasm that lasted perhaps too little or too long.  
His first impulse was to control how Senkuu himself was, but he couldn't even raise his head.

Senkuu instead went off slowly to swallow the sperm he had collected in his mouth. He looked up at the ceiling and swallowed until the last drop. In a basin, he washed his hands with soap and water and dried himself with a towel.

"Sen... Senkuu-chan!~" Gen chanted in a low voice. After they had sex, he forced Senkuu to hug him and cuddle him until their second round. They were in a hurry, Gen knew they couldn't pamper themselves but he still wanted a hug. His chest rose and fell more regularly than before. He stretched his arms toward the Scientist. "Senkuu-chan ..."

The other boy leaned to the ground to put down the jar that had not even been opened. He also retrieved his storage belt and tied it around his waist.

"Get dressed and meet me and Kohaku at the bridge," he merely told him before heading to the door.  
Gen looked at his groin.  
"But you are still…"  
"You will think about it later. After dinner, Mentalist," Senkuu replied. His face was a little flushed. "Then if Kohaku has no interest in getting you to work, you can deal with the excuse for the getaway you proposed."

Gen squeezed his sticky legs, trying to figure out how to get dressed quickly. Meanwhile, the door opened and closed again, a sign that Senkuu had removed the bar for closing inside and he was no more in the lab.

Gen was not at all surprised of Senkuu's reaction to his words. He knew that during the orgasm, he spoke inappropriately, that his 'i love you' did not had the same weight for Senkuu, but he could not hide from himself that every time his entirely practical reaction wounded him a little.

He shrugged his shoulders, he already missed Senkuu's lips. He would have given everything of himself that evening, he would have sought the most effective way to deal with the subject without losing it completely. He already accepted his own feelings. Senkuu hadn't.  
He would confessed them a day, perhaps after their romantic getaway that still had nothing of romantic.  
At least for now.


	2. The night when I understood it - part 1

Senkuu was exhausted and Gen noticed this. Not that only a mentalist could figure it out, just watching him for ten minutes, it's enough to see Senkuu yawning at least once.

After their meeting in the laboratory, they had only seen each other at the bridge, where Kohaku had divided them again. Senkuu had to review projects in progress while Gen had to look after the children, whom after having finished studying, wanted to play in the woods and needed someone to look after them. Gen was pleased not to have a heavy job to attempt - he suspected that Senkuu had given instructions about it - but he would rather spend time with his favorite person.

However it was thanks to the children that he succeeded in meeting François to whom he asked to prepare a basket for two people for at least three days. As usual, François did not ask for more information on who the people who were to leave were or the reason for their sudden absence. They merely consented and prepared what the Mentalist had requested.

Then just when Gen was convinced that he could get close to Senkuu while dinner was being cooked, Ryuusui called the young scientist to update him on the work in progress for the ship, leaving Gen to wait again.

After eating, Gen had come to the conclusion that it probably would have been better not to spend time together that night and also tried to tell him, but Senkuu, stubborn as he was, had avoided the conversation altogether. He had in fact confined himself to grabbing Gen by the wrist and pulling him to the laboratory.

"Senkuu-chan?" he whispered as the highest voices from the others were alternated between laughters and the sound of pots and pans being cleaned up.  
"I made other condoms, we have to take them and even the lubricant," he explained, continuing to walk without looking at him. The suspension bridge wavered with each step. 

The brothers Kinrou and Ginrou were still eating, but they would return to their positions at moments, so the two lovers had to move or they would have to motivate them about why they had left the village earlier than usual.

"You're tired..." Gen replied, not lifting his foot from the wooden tile, determined to make himself heard. He wanted their moments to be more far-reaching and uninterrupted, not rushed as it had been a few hours earlier.  
Even if he and Senkuu had had sex, the younger one would have fallen asleep, turning away and not even saying good night to him. Gen didn't want to see such a scene, especially after the abrupt break in the afternoon.

Senkuu didn't try to force him.  
He stopped, turning to look at him better in the moonlight. Gen, exploiting his uncertainty - albeit temporary - flicked out of his grasp and hugged him.  
His arms were tight around his waist, his face pressed against his shoulder. He clearly felt Senkuu stiffen against him in that position, but he did not escape.

"You really trust the work of old Kaseki, Mentalist," he muttered suddenly. Gen did not understand what he was referring to until he realized that with each movement of his, the bridge was swinging more and more. He stopped, pressing his face against Senkuu's robe.  
"Oops..." he whispered, unable to say more. He felt the warmth of his cheeks radiate everywhere and the cold of the night disappear around them.

After a few minutes, he found himself grabbed by the chin and looking at Senkuu's face.  
Something, however, obscured his eyes.  
They weren't as brilliant as when he talked about science or upcoming inventions, they weren't as sad as when sudden nostalgia assailed him (though he did everything to hide it).  
Gen, despite his talents, could not identify what the other guy was feeling and this made him feel powerless. Senkuu perhaps was not satisfied with their agreement, maybe he wanted them to finish here or maybe he was just eager to take off his clothes after two weeks full of abstinence (and after that even more disastrous attempt than before).

However, Gen was fearing the worst and could not help thinking that he was about to see him open his mouth and utter the word 'end.'  
Instead Senkuu opened his mouth, but only to join it to his. It was not a rough or delicate kiss. It had been months since their first kiss, when Senkuu was incredibly clumsy than the current ones. Their growing complicity could warm Gen's heart despite the worst fears.  
Senkuu squeezed his face to hold him against his and kissed him slowly, so slowly that Gen remembered they were still outdoors.  
"Wa... Wait!" He screamed in a high-pitched voice than usual he had while he freed from from his grip. "Senkuu-chan, they can see us here!"  
His rough hands moved from his face to his hips.  
"It's not the first time we've done it outdoors," he replied with his mocking smile, alluding without a shadow of a doubt to the night that had started their intimate relationship. Gen blushed and looked away, actually wondering how many chances there were that they were both remembering that moment at the same time. "Kukuku... not even Kohaku could see us here."

"But wasn't I the one who trusted this bridge too much?" Gen retorted, unable to say that he had to go to sleep and that they didn't have to waste time there. He hated being always on the alert, but it was necessary, considering that it was impossible to have some privacy in the village. Perhaps going somewhere else, he would even be able to convince Senkuu to sleep.

"Mentalist, when you do that, it's because you have something in mind," Senkuu merely said, abandoning any attempt to approach him. He squeezed his hand around his wrist and started tugging it again.  
"I hide nothing!" Gen squeaked. He lowered his voice as if he didn't want to be heard. "You are such a Capricorn!"  
But it was all useless.  
"What?" the other asked, perhaps aware of not being the direct recipient of those words. "What am I?"  
"A Capricorn! Incredibly workaholic!" the other explained confidently. One of Gen's many talents was to identify the people he was dealing with both from a psychological and an astrological point of view. "A Gemini like me knows how to recognize the occasions in which it is not necessary to work or do anything else!"  
"I didn't understand a word of what you said and I'm actually not working right now," Senkuu pointed out as he brought his free hand to his ear, "or maybe you think you're a job for me?" he provoked him with a clear defiance.  
"No, I..." He could not believe that with Senkuu, his role was constantly reversed. "Senkuu-chan! Stop doing the hard work! I don't want you to get too tired, go get some rest! That's why I said you always think about work, you have to spend more time..."  
Gen could not finish the sentence because Senkuu drew him close and placed both hands on his ass.  
"Spend more time on what I want? Was this what you meant by chance? Now I want to have sex with you, I don't need to sleep!" he defended himself, stroking his buttocks. Gen moaned lewdly and immediately closed his mouth as if to make sure that he could not produce such embarrassing noises. "Of course, if you don't feel like it..." he added and started to let go but Gen held him back.  
"But I want to!" he protested, swallowing at the end of his sentence. Senkuu leaned forward and stuck his tongue between Gen's open lips.  
'Fuck', the Mentalist thought, complying with the kiss and the thick of desire in the lower abdomen. He threw his arms around his neck, lowering himself to give him free access to his mouth. Every extra kiss made him forget what was happening and above all that they had to rest.

They separated only when they were both breathless. They gasped and stood there looking at each other in the moonlight.  
"Let's go to the lab..."  
Gen nodded to Senkuu's request. He didn't even need to hear him finish that sentence. He knew he wanted to tell him that he would control himself a little more because it was exactly how he felt himself. He took his hand as he touched the hem of his kimono with the free one, aware of the end that the garment would make as soon as the door was closed. It was then that they finally walked to the lab.

***

"Senkuu! My God! Sen..." Gen moaned, letting the other do everything he wanted. His hands and his mouth were besieging him with even more enthusiasm than before. If there was one thing that Gen loved more than making money, it was feeling a person who loved to touch him with so much care and desire.  
Not that it happened to him often, casual sex was more popular for him and in line with his own nature.

However, who doesn't want to feel loved once in their life at least?

As soon as they entered the laboratory, Senkuu began to touch him underneath his clothes and press him against his body as he balanced himself with his back against the wall. The time when he teased him was now over.  
"The door is still open, someone might hear you!" he exclaimed with mock astonishment as soon as Gen moaned again but more loudly. The Mentalist stopped and tried to break free from his grip. He had been so distracted by what they were doing that he hadn't even realized the light coming from the entrance.  
"You're crazy, we can't stay with..."  
"Don't worry, no one would come here now," he replied and according to Gen, the only one too serene was indeed Senkuu. Such lightness did not suit him at all.  
"But Senkie..." he sighed, letting himself be touched again as if the open door were no longer a problem. "The door..." he repeated more to convince himself that it was not going well at all and that he should not get excited in such a situation. The open door, however, took a back seat when Senkuu slipped a hand into Gen's trousers. 

"Senkuu-chan, please!" he urged him and it was not necessary for him to say what he was praying for. "I want to return the favor of this afternoon, please," he added with the last bit of lucidity he had left.  
"Return?" Senkuu spelled, raising an eyebrow, interested in seeing what Gen had in mind.  
"Hmm, yes," he muttered before turning and kneeling on the ground. Only when his legs touched the laboratory floor he raised his head to look at him. "Do you like this idea?"

Senkuu's fingertips brushed against the boy's lower lip and also his flushed cheek. He also touched his scar, following its line as if he were copying a drawing of it. He smiled sweetly at him and Gen wondered for a moment what was going through his mind. He seemed almost in love. He looked down and tried to ignore his racing heartbeat.

"Amaze me, Mentalist," Senkuu provoked him, spreading his legs and leaving him the proper space to position himself. "But look me in the eye all the time," he indicated as if he was dying to give him more disposition. "Isn't that a problem for you?"  
"It's not, my dear Senkuu~," Gen chanted with renewed energy, turning to look at him again. It was amazing how sex could be a promise enough to push everything into the background. The boy smiled at him mockingly. "Sorry if I'll let you come quickly though."

"It doesn't bother me, Mentalist," replied the other, bringing his left hand into Gen's hair. His fingers combed the longer blond locks and grabbed them without fear that it might hurt. "We have all the time we need," he considered as he tugged at his hair to push him to the facts as he had praised so much in the afternoon. Gen bit his lip and lifted Senkuu's robe with both hands to his navel, fixing at the storage belt, that he hadn't even bothered to take off, to not drop it. 

"You were expecting it, weren't you?" he commented, not hiding his surprised reaction to seeing Senkuu not wearing anything under his robe. If Gen had known before, it certainly would have been more difficult to control himself. He rubbed his cheek against his already clear erection. "When did you take them off?"  
"When I finished doing what Kohaku wanted. I came here to arrange the bags to take with us for our getaway," he explained, devoting a fleeting nod to a place in the room, where Gen looked back and saw some accumulated pockets on which towered blankets. "And apparently I did more than good," he noted with satisfaction at his partner's reaction.  
Gen said nothing, he merely pulled his tongue out and passed it from the base to the tip of the erect penis in front of him. Senkuu passed the weight from one leg to the other, resisting the urge to enjoy that moment with his eyes closed. He could not lose the satisfaction of staring into the eyes of those who were giving him pleasure at that moment. He simply ran a hand over his forehead to move his hair from his face, a rather pointless gesture since they fell back into place after not a second.  
Senkuu swallowed. "Your tongue, Mentalist..."  
"My tongue?"  
The scientist looked away only for a moment before answering.  
"It's... Your tongue..." he gasped, "it's really magical."  
Gen did his best not to burst out laughing.  
"You're more stupid lately, didn't I tell you, Senkuu-chan?"  
The boy didn't take offense, he only worried that his groin was close enough to the Mentalist's mouth. He stroked his hair, continuing to look into his eyes. He could almost see them shadowed by desire as when he touched it that way.  
"Having sex makes me more stupid, perhaps," he explained, leaving Gen to start.  
"But sex is logical," the other boy pointed out, repeating the words Senkuu himself had told him the night they kissed for the first time. He added nothing else because he knew he would have pressed too much Senku, which would have appreciated and valued their relationship in due course. He didn't want to force it, it wouldn't hurt him to wait a little longer. "And by the way," he changed the subject, grabbing his penis with his fingers and rubbing it gently to wet it with the first drops of pre ejaculation, "do you want to count?"  
Senkuu swayed with his pelvis against the other's firm grip. "Count?"  
"I like to hear your voice and you love to count, right? Let's see how many seconds I need to get you to come after two weeks of abstinence."

"Kukuku, you are truly a bastard, aren't you?" he whistled, leaning his open hand on Gen's head as he swallowed. The Mentalist opened and closed his mouth to practice resisting longer. "All right, if that's what you want..."  
"Go ahead," Gen authorized, finally opening his mouth and staring at Senkuu's red eyes.  
"One," the one began to count and, after having had the first contact with the drool and the walls of his mouth, he could not continue since it was as if he had suddenly forgotten the following number. Gen had swallowed all his erection until it touched his throat in one movement. If Senkuu had seemed to have satisfied him sufficiently with the fellatio of a few hours before, he had to think again about what Gen managed to do to him every time.

Lost as he was looking at him as he received him in his mouth, Senkuu saw Gen pull his head back and free his mouth inch after inch to speak. "Two," he suggested after several more seconds, as if Senkuu were actually interested in counting. "Senkuu-chan, you're not doing what I asked you! Ugh!" he mumbled, pouting, but still pressing his lips against more points than his erection, or where he could touch with his mouth in that position.  
Senkuu grabbed the base of his erection with his hand and rubbed it against Gen's cheek, wetting it with his own drool. The boy moved his face to meet the strange caresses.  
"Sorry, I got distracted because of your mouth. It had been too long since you... you did... yeah."  
Gen licked his lips at the sound of his confession, avoiding teasing him about his sudden embarrassment. He emitted a sound like a meow that did not escape to the other, who continued to caress himself as he felt Gen's warm breath against his hand, which meanwhile moved to his knees, looking for a better position.

"I want to keep sucking you, Senkuu-chan,~" he panted and opened his mouth again. However he did not approach his erection; he pulled his tongue out and ran it along the tip of his erect member. "Much, much more than that," he commented with a chuckle and moving his tongue up and down to taste it completely. Senkuu closed his eyes and brought both hands to his face. He had never imagined that this was the way to have a person to share everything with. If he had known that having sex was so intense, he would have done it before.

"Again, then," Senkuu decreed after a deep breath. "One," he said, slipping between his parted lips. Gen opened his mouth wide and welcomed him, leaving Senkuu the chance to move inside him. He also grabbed him by his hips, avoiding pushing him against his mouth. "Tw... Two," the scientist stammered as if he was already struggling to restrain himself.  
"Three." He focused on the beautiful shape of Gen's open eyes, staring at his ones.  
"Four." He examined the small drops that were forming on his face at the level of his forehead, the same that he also felt on his own.  
"Fi... Five." From the boy's long black eyelashes at his feet a tear fell, perhaps from the effort to keep his jaw so contracted or what he was doing.  
"Six... Am I hurting you?" He asked him, unable to ignore it, but received in response only a guttural line that turned into a vibration against his erection. Senkuu arched his back and nearly hit his head against the wall. "Fuck, Gen!" he gasped and slid into his tongue deeper. For the blow, Gen gurgled, maybe even said something, but his words never reached the ear of Senkuu who moaned even more. "Fuck, fuck!"

Gen, fearing that he wanted to get away, stuck his nails into the flesh of his hips, holding him in his mouth as soon as Senkuu moved his pelvis backwards.  
"I'm not going anywhere," he reassured him, stroking his hair and staring at his gray eyes completely wet with effort. He could not understand how Gen had managed to keep them open all the time while he was about to lose his balance at the time. "Twenty-seven," Senkuu said as if he had suddenly remembered his task. He could hear a chuckle from Gen, who this time got rid of his erection and drew his mouth open.

"You counted the seconds for over 3700 years and now you can't even count all the numbers to twenty... This is proof that besides making you a pervert, you're even more stupid!"  
Senkuu bit his lip, staring at Gen's eyes that were still open. He smiled at him, but not as gently as when he had touched his scar. But Gen recognized that look and waited for nothing else. He merely nodded. "No one was giving me a blowjob while I was a statue," he replied, "The condition I was in was paradoxically easier than having your beautiful mouth around..."  
"Your cock."  
"Yes, your beautiful mouth around my cock," he repeated but his voice cracked as Gen resumed running his tongue over his erection.  
There was no need to ask him. He knew he was coming, he could understand Senkuu's body better than the scientist himself.

He took it again in his mouth, sucking more noisily, forgetting to look into his eyes, not caring how many seconds had passed.  
Senkuu closed his hand into a fist and brought it to his mouth to stifle the groans he was about to utter. He was so close.  
He arched his back, relying only on the wall to support himself while his other hand was buried in Gen's hair and the room was full of the noises of his mouth against the other's pelvis. Senkuu opened his eyes and forced himself to look at Gen's, who must have been extraordinary now closer to orgasm. He could also hear the echo of his heartbeat and the soft moans of Gen that was brushing over his clothes. He was too close.

He yanked it out of his mouth. He grabbed his erection to direct it to the face of the boy who stopped, opened his mouth wide and pulled out his tongue.  
He barely had time to close his eyes that a jet of semen hit his lip, nose, and cheekbones. Then another after another. Senkuu finally groaned, his breathing was heavy and Gen wanted so much to watch him as he came over his face.  
"More!" he implored him, swallowing what he had managed to pick up with his tongue. He couldn't see it, but he knew how much he was looking at it with desire at that moment. When they had sex, Gen was always afraid of confusing sexual instincts with feelings but it was so nice to delude oneself. His moans alone drove him to raise his arms and stroke his legs.  
"Fuck... Gen, you're amazin... I..." Senkuu still stammered in a hoarse voice. It was only the post orgasm that spoke. "Don't open... your eyes, okay? It burn them."

Gen had already understood that. He had managed to feel the splashes even on his forehead and eyelids. He smiled at him, following his directions.  
"I take a towel, don't move," he added, bringing his trembling hands to his waist to lower his robe and try to move. He nearly tripped over Gen. The sex made him really stupid, he thought.

"You came so much. Maybe it's the only positive side of two weeks of abstinence," Gen chanted, still standing on the floor.  
"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend it to anyone," he replied, leaning over him to clean it up. Gen laughed softly as he let him do it. Senkuu took care to remove the already dried sperm from the eyelashes and around the eyes. That was when he yawned.  
"See, you're tired."  
"So you are."  
Gen snorted. "Aren't you too old to point it out like this?"  
"You yawned first, I'm not the one who says you're tired," protested Senkuu, "and by the way, of course I point out this."  
"I didn't yawn," the other retorted, closing his lips as he felt the wet cloth against his mouth.  
"Yes, you did. At least four times," the other confessed with a slightly annoyed tone. "When Kohaku was talking at the bridge, when the children were encircling you to take you to the woods to play, when you all came back and they wanted to convince you to stay another five minutes, when Yuzuriha realized that you had a hole on your sleeve and you practically took it off because she wanted to sew it. Four times, then surely they will have been even more," he listed.

Gen slowly opened his eyes and grabbed him to attracted to him and kissed him. Was Senkuu really looking at him all the time? Something inside him was about to push him to cry from happiness. However, it could also have been a coincidence, Senkuu only had a great memory.

"Then you can count!" he quipped when he parted from his mouth with a wet snap.  
"Stupid," Senkuu replied with a smile, kneeling in front of him and taking him in his arms.  
"Just don't get yourself a blowjob in the meantime and then you know how to count," the other continued in an attempt to ignore that desire to tell him again those three words that might have taken him away altogether or perhaps driven him to think about their relationship.

In both cases, if there was one thing that Gen knew he could do well, he was understanding people, but when it came to Senkuu, he was afraid of not being so infallible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a first part, the smuttest one actually. The third chapter, aka the second part of this chapter, will be soft and sfw because need to focus about Gen's thoughts before their honeym... Stoneymoon.
> 
> I hope to write it very soon, but I'm so slow, sorry! Thank you for waiting for me ❤️🙏🏻


	3. The night when I understood it - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo sei (6) mesi, due (2) settimane e un (1) giorno, finalmente riesco ad aggiornare "Stoneymoon Days"! Quando co metto tanto a scrivere è perchè mi blocco su una parte, non so come andare avanti e lascio scorrere il tempo... sperando che non per i prossimi non ci metta tutto questo tempo, vi dico solo che ci vorranno altri 3/4 capitoli massimo per finire, ovviamente tutti smut 🔥 Quindi grazie per leggermi e per aver aspettato pazientemente 💘
> 
> After six (6) months, two (2) weeks and one (1) day finally I can update "Stoneymoon Days!" It's a fluff/little angst chapter but after there will be some smut until the climax and the happy ending maybe other 3/4 chapters plus the prologue that I have written for half of it! So thank you for reading me even if i take a lots to write 😭😭😭
> 
> Spoiler notes from the chapter:   
There is an child oc who is named Hisui (like in Occam's Razor lol). It's happen because this chapter and the idea of oc named Hisui is born before the other ff. Also i don't have imagination so i re use same names xD
> 
> In the chapter there is an italian legend that was also told in a song. That song inspired me to put the legend in this chapter 💘

"Then tomorrow…"

Gen's uncertain voice broke the silence that had kept them company so far. Senkuu, sitting on the ground, closed the bag he had filled with the last things necessary for their getaway.

He smiled without turning to him. "Yes."

Senkuu didn't say anything else. He simply stood up and approached him. He put his hands on his hips and Gen turned to kiss him on the lips. He also raised his arm to grab his shoulder and have more security next to him.

He smiled against his mouth, giving him free access to his tongue he was looking for so much.

"Are you happy, Senkuu-chan?" he asked suddenly, breaking their contact. In fact the first surprised by that question was himself. Senkuu, however, ignored him and returned to his mouth without letting Gen curb his urge, embarrassed to not be able to receive an answer.

Gen blinked a few times, dispelling his confusion. He tried to adapt his mind to Senkuu's for a few seconds. His had been a question that lent itself to too many variables. He had come out of it spontaneously, without remembering that Senkuu contained everything that could be sentimental. 

Even what they did, as long as the scientist's mind had cataloged it as a logical action, would have been fine. If one day Senkuu had seen their relationship in a different light, he would have interrupted everything and Gen was absolutely convinced of this.

He seized the opportunity and let Senkuu kiss him, mentally reproaching himself for having succumbed to his thirst for confirmation. He was happy and certainly Senkuu was happy in his way, so there were no problems to discuss there.

Only when Senkuu left his mouth, Gen opened his eyes.

"Shall we go to sleep? We must leave the village early"

Senkuu nodded.

"Have you prepared everything?"

Senkuu nodded again, arranging the contents of the bags around his belt. Gen looked at him suspiciously. He soon realized that something was wrong.

"You said that a few kilometers from here there are... thermal springs… It's ok…"

"Mentalist, great idea," he replied suddenly more energetically. "Now that I think about it, we could also go and recover some acid..."

"No."

"A few bottles-"

"No."

"Or maybe a litt-"

"No!"

"Neither-"

"No. If we go there it's to relax, not to fill the shelves of your laboratory already full!"

Senkuu did not try to convince him further. He merely knelt by the getaway bags and emptied them of glass and hammer containers. Gen expected it: that boy did nothing but think about work. 

However when Senkuu pulled out some gas masks, the Mentalist rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe it! You seriously wanted to force me to...! No scientific-suicide stuff these days, okay?" he screamed at him, propping his hands on his hips and walking towards Senkuu.

Gen grabbed his hair, putting his fingers between his locks and massaging his skin. Senkuu raised his face with his eyes closed, enjoying that unexpected contact.

It was then that Gen leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He lowered his free hand to his neck, stroking his chest until the neckline of his robe. Senkuu moaned with parted lips against Gen's, who took that sound as an appreciation for what he was doing.

"Let's go to sleep?" he asked again, separating and letting his longest strand brush his cheek.

Senkuu licked his own lips as if he wanted to retain his flavor for a little while longer.

"Yes," he nodded finally, staring into his eyes.

It was at times like those that Gen had the impression that their relationship was deeper than he expected and that telling him that he loved him was a good idea.

"Senkuu-chan..." he whispered but managed to stop in time, which instead the other guy didn't do, who started kissing him again. "Sen… kuu!" he panted as soon as he managed to separate himself from his mouth. "We have to go, tomorrow we have to get up early!"

He could feel Senkuu's breath against his chin and he stooped down again to meet his lips.

Gen loved to feel him so close.

Suddenly, however, Senkuu moved away and stood up, leaving Gen almost on his knees in front of him.

"Mentalist, get up or make me think again about what we did before," he whispered, licking his own lip.

Gen raised an eyebrow, lowering himself completely and stroking his legs from his position.

"Ah, really? But we have to go to sleep now..."

"As if I had you next to me, I could only think about sleeping," the other guy muttered quickly, stroking his head.

"Gen! Gen!"

"Gen, where are you?"

"En!"

"Hisui, it's Gen."

"Whewe?!"

"We do not know!"

"What are the kids doing here at this hour?" Senkuu snapped. "Why don't Kinrou and Ginrou do their job? Ginrou is a moron, okay, but his brother!" 

"It's also dark and cold outside!" Gen muttered. But before he could get up to scold them, a clatter of footsteps invaded the laboratory.

"En! Enu!" announced Hisui, the youngest children in the village who ran alone to them. Despite her age, she was able to move quickly and spell some words. For a split second, both guys had pure terror in their eyes.

"Gen, did you fall?" Suika asked, taking the other girl by the hand so as not to run away again.

Indeed Gen was still kneeling between Senkuu's legs, who had started to sweat cold.

"Er... oh, here it is! Senkuu-chan! The nail you lost! I found it!" he exclaimed, raising a clenched hand. Senkuu sensed what he wanted and pretended to pick up the invisible nail from his hand and brought his palm into the first bag he touched.

"Ah! Thanks Mentalist! I was going crazy!" he pronounced tense and moved away from Gen who stood up smiling.

"And now... children, what are you doing here?" He asked calmly, hiding his arms in his sleeves. "Tomorrow you have school and Ukyo can't teach you anything if you fall asleep on the benches!"

"EN," Hisui called him, raising her arms to be picked up but Gen ignored her.

"Okay, you don't have to study but them," indicated Suika, Namari, Shovel and Suzu still with a sly smile on their faces. "They should have already gone to sleep!"

"But you said you were going to play with us!"

"Flowers!"

"And also that we would have picked flowers!"

"Gen, you promised us!"

"Well, I..."

Gen who was repeating to the little ones who had to sleep and not insist on the story of the games stopped talking, noticing that scene a few steps away from him.

Hisui, since no one was paying attention to her, she had followed Senkuu, who had avoided scolding the children, and raised her arms towards him. 

The scientist had been puzzled for a split second only to then bend over and lift the girl into his arms. It wasn't heavy, even one with his stamina could do it.

Hisui chuckled happy to be carried by someone (she was too tired to walk) and curled up in his chest.

Senkuu didn't mutter, he just cradled her slowly and turned to the small group gathered in order to convince them to be accompanied to the residential area of the village.

Gen, however, had noticed Senkuu's sweetness facing Hisui and he was suddenly saddened.  _ Would Senkuu want a family? Would their relationship affect the splendid man he would become and already he was? Without him, would Senkuu already have the mother of his future children by his side? _

But more important...

_ Could he ever give him what Senkuu wanted? _

It was really premature to think of such things, Gen was a rational person and he knew this very well but... the seed of doubt was always ready to sprout.

"Gen!"

Shovel yanked him to bring the Mentalist's attention back to them. The man blinked but turned to them.

"Children! Let's go back to the village!"

A chorus of no, far too loud to be only four voices, protested.

"It's night! You should be tired and sleep without making a fuss!" Gen whispered. "Tomorrow afternoon we can play as much as you want but now..."

Senkuu chuckled and settled Hisui better in his arms so as not to drop her.

"Ah, what do you all think Gen can do now? You can't go into the woods, it's cold and there are animals that can hurt you. So if you want to play, you have to do it here and there are some cables to twist on pieces of iron, maybe you can come in handy for the realm of Science!"

"Senkuu-chan!" Gen interrupted him, not interested in his offer. "Really? Leave them alone!"

"They told they don't want to sleep! I'm just helping them. And you wake up! If the others work, you can too," Senkuu said to Hisui who was dozing off . The girl rubbed her eyes and nodded but she went back to sleep.

Senkuu smiled and then shook his head.

"Mentalist! Hisui looks like you! She is as lazy as you!"

Gen opened his mouth to say something but he was unable to do so.

He had before him the image of Senkuu with a child in his arms and had said that he looked like him, as if they were a real family.

He also watched him pick up a blanket from the bags he had prepared for the next day but could not speak. Senkuu wrapped it around the child and placed her on the ground on another blanket.

It would have been really nice to have something like that with him.  _ A family _ .

The scientist took a large basket and pushed it to the children who were looking at him with curiosity.

"Here it is."

Gen took a deep breath to calm down and once reassembled, he leaned over to look and shivered at the mere vision of all those skeins of thread to be twisted.

"Senkuu, but we want to play with Gen!" Suzu protested.

Senkuu looked for a moment too long the Mentalist who blushed before his eyes.

"Ah! Then he can help you with your work too!"

"Ope-Nay!" Gen muttered, who put his hands on the basket and after gathering some strength he moved it to the other side. "Children, go to sleep now!"

He didn't believe it was possible but a new chorus of no opposed it.

Senkuu looked at him with crossed arms.

"Let them work, Mentalist!"

"We don't want to work!" Namari replied, drawing their attention. "Tell us a story like sister Ruri usually does!"

"A story?" Gen repeated.

"I won't do it, I don't know any!" Senkuu exclaimed, raising his hands in surrender. "Byakuya, he left me my spaces and in general when he told me something he was always tied to his bad attempts to get noticed either by Jaxa or by women!"

Gen wanted to investigate the matter further, but the children were waiting for his answer.

"Okay, but are you going to sleep after the story?"

"Yes!"

The polyphonic choir gave its blessing this time.

***

After a few minutes, they were on the floor on a blanket and Hisui in Senkuu's arms since she had awakened and started crying for being abandoned, the other children had sat next to the village head and Gen faced them.

"Once upon a time, a fisherman," he began unconvinced as he drew on his memories of soap opera episodes that his mother saw when they were traveling or TV series that his assistants talked about during rehearsals. He didn't see much TV, perhaps because he was used to either spending time with people or using computers and smartphones, so he didn't know stories to tell even though less to children. In his day, he watched some anime series but they weren't suitable for them.

"What's his name?" Suika asked.

"It's not important for now," he murmured unable to remember the name of that fisherman of the legend who wanted to tell them... indeed to think about it, Gen didn't remember the story itself. He would have really invented any detail.

"But if you started with him and he's the protagonist, he will have a name, after all," Senkuu pointed out to him as Hisui tugged on his sleeve and laughed.

"Senkuu-chan, don't… shut up, scientist!" Gritting his teeth, he grinned. "Okay, which name you all like the most for him?" He asked so that he could distract them and think in the meantime about more precise details of the story itself.

"Is he young?" Suika inquired.

"Um..." After all, what was the point of telling the story of an adult man? "Sure."

"Titan! Titan is the village fisherman!" Namari declared satisfied.

"Okay. So, once upon a time, there was a fisherman and Titan was his name..." Gen started and the kids were all ready to listen to him. "Every day he took his ship and threw nets to catch fish for sale..." he stopped. The concept of selling had come to the village thanks or better because of Ryuusui's greed. It was better to keep it out of children's stories like Senkuu's father did. "To give to his friends who took care of the village. One day, while he was resting by the sea, after collecting many fish, he saw a beautiful girl."

Senkuu looked at him bored. He didn't try to hide his grimace at all.

"What?"

"Nothing, just clichés!"

"Senkuu-chan, asty-nay!" Gen muttered, but still ignored him. Instead the children were interested. 

"What's the girl's name?"

"Ehm..."

Shovel exulted: "It's simple! Just say who is the most beautiful in the village! Who do you think she is?"

Senkuu saw the little girl look back at him and frowned. "And why are you asking it to me?" Then he turned and looked Gen in his eyes and smirked. The young scientist added in a low voice: "But I can say who is the most beautiful guy here..."

The Mentalist raised his hands to cover his face, pretending to sneeze.

His heart was beating faster than usual and all just for a half smile and (a sort of) a compliment from Senkuu, unless he was making fun of him.

But he loved hearing him flirt.

Maybe one day their relationship would have evolved even more.

"Ehm... who is the most beautiful in the village?" Gen asked, still not recovering from what Senkuu had hinted at.

"Garnet!"

"Dia!"

"Sapphire!"

"Ruby!"

"Slowly, one at a time!"

Senkuu shook his head.

"This story will never end, if you don't agree about this. The girl's name is Kohaku, that's enough," he finally decreed and Gen's eyes narrowed, hearing their friend's name for the first time as a threat.

_ It was stupid. _

His reaction didn't make sense, but Senkuu had chosen Kohaku out of all just to continue the story and not because he thought it was the most beautiful,  _ right? _

After all, to say that a person was beautiful did not mean that there was a second aim... it was an innocent observation.

"Does the village head think Kohaku is the most beautiful?" Namari asked.

"You are distracted from the story and Hisui has already fallen asleep, so Gen continue," Senkuu replied, but Gen tried to ignore that little voice that told him that this was not an answer but only a way to evade the question.

He shook himself and sighed.

"Okay, the story. Once upon a time there was a young fisherman named Titan who one day, after picking up the fish he had caught in the large net, saw a beautiful girl of his same village," he said in a confident voice, even if he wasn't sure at all. "This girl was called Kohaku. Her blonde hair reflected the light of the sun. Her eyes were large and bright but very sad."

"Why is Kohaku sad?" Suika interrupted him.

"She is sad because she is jealous," Gen replied quickly, only to realize that he had given voice to his own thoughts.

But the kids and Senkuu had already heard it.

"She is jealous because... her sister has a boyfriend and she doesn't-"

"Does Ruri have a boyfriend? What does that mean?"

"Ruri has Jasper as guard but Jasper is not a boy!"

"No, boyfriend means he is such a special friend!"

"And what it means?"

"Mentalist, can you continue? And you stop interrupting him!" Senkuu blurted out as Hisui, more awake than ever, played with his fingers.

"Ruri married Senkuu... is Senkuu her boyfriend?" Suika asked.

"No, absolutely not!" Gen's voice suddenly became high and it seemed that even the lantern flame trembled at his scream. "Kohaku is sad because she feels alone, put aside and above all not valued! She is forced to see that others are happy around her but she can never be happy because those who love do not give the same weight to their feelings and stay day after day..." he stopped suddenly and cleared his throat. "I meant, the protagonist of the story is sad because her sister has a boyfriend she loves while she is forced to marry someone who hates because her father has decided so."

"So is Kohaku and Ruri's father bad?"

"No, he would never do that, they love each other," said Suika, even though the child could not yet have clearly understood the concept of good in the world.

Gen sighed.

It was now useless to deny that the children were too involved in the narrative and, worst of all, they identified the characters of his story that he was revisiting with people known and existing to them.

It was the worst thing that could happen, since the story had to serve to make them fall asleep and calm down. They had to be lulled by the delicate sound of his voice. Instead the children, wanting to know how the story had continued, would have concentrated on every single word and consequently they would never have slept.

Gen looked up, finding Senkuu stared at him. The young scientist understood his concern and he lay down on the flat blanket, resting his back on the floor and moving Hisui on his belly.

"Lie down here, it will be more comfortable to imagine the scenes before your eyes," he ordered them and was so effective that he even pushed Gen to change his position to a more comfortable one.

The children followed his instructions and lay down beside him, resting their heads at various points on his body.

They were literally using it as a pillow, but if it had been useful to send them to bed, the village head would have endured in silence.

For a moment, Gen closed his eyes in front of the scene. He did not know how to motivate him to his conscience. The dull pain he had felt in the chest while Senkuu had picked up Hisui came back stronger than ever.

He shook his head, as if it were enough to dispel his fears, and continued with the narration of the story.

It was not a fairy tale and not even the plot of some program he had seen in the past. That story was nothing but an ancient Italian legend that he remembered after a local guide had told him on his short trip to the beautiful country.

He was the first to say that the story was not particularly suitable for children, but with the right modifications it could work. It was so delicate that even a child who did not yet know the word love could like it.

The original legend, the one that Gen had modified, told of a small village where there was a fisherman, a young man named  _ Pizzomunno _ , who fell in love with a girl of rare beauty from his own village,  _ Cristalda _ . The two were inseparable and their love unshakeable.

However the mermaids that Pizzomunno faced every day in the waves of the sea, besides singing songs for fishermen, were struck by his beauty and offered him immortality, if he had accepted to become their king and lover. Pizzomunno refused their offer, loving Cristalda more than his own life.

One evening when the young couple was facing the coast, jealous mermaids attacked Cristalfa and dragged her to the bottom of the sea.

Pizzomundo was unable to save her and the next day, he was found petrified by his companions in that rock that bears his name now.

The love that united the two young people was so strong that every hundred years Cristalda reaches Pizzomunno and she spent a night with him in the name of what has united them and which still binded them.

It was a very sad legend that Gen himself didn't remember clearly (he had heard it once while he was in Italy, after all). Then he told the children an enlarged version where all were happy even though there were too many elements borrowed from soap operas and from dramas such as misunderstandings, secrets... even jealousy of the friends of the girl.

As Gen indulged in storytelling, the children slowly stopped asking questions. The mentalist was the only one who kept talking and filling the hut with his voice. He moved his hands to emphasize the most important parts of the story.

After a few minutes, he stopped and looked the children and Senkuu.

The little group slept blissfully.

Gen's first thought was that they shouldn't get cold, although it was difficult to cover them, since they had run out of blankets. He decided to pick up Hisui who was the one who slept most deeply.

Gen came out of the laboratory and saw Kinrou, Ginrou and Kohaku walking on the bridge, engaged in a discussion about their training. Kohaku probably would have liked to have them train even at that hour.

As soon as he reached them, warriors fell silent, realizing that Hisui was sleeping. 

Gen left her in Ginrou's arms and motioned for the other two to follow him.

"Could you help me bring everyone to their huts? It's dangerous for children to sleep in the lab."

Both Kohaku and Kinrou didn't protest.

The first one to enter in the laboratory was Kohaku. The blonde girl blushed and covered her mouth with her hands to not make any noise, rejoicing at that scene she never thought she would witness to. Then she turned to look at the table and shelves and finally she picked up what was looking for.

Both Gen and Kinrou could not understand what she was doing, but did not try to hinder her.

The girl fumbled with one of the many cameras Senkuu had designed and walked over to the blanket where the scientist and the kids were sleeping on. 

Proud to know how used it, Kohaku finally took a few photos, pressing the switch many times, perhaps fearing that she could not capture the moment at best.

Gen felt guilty. 

He had not thought of taking a picture, although watching Senkuu sleep blissfully next to the beautiful children of the village, children of centuries who separated him from his father, had inspired him sweetness.

Kohaku had been faster, more practical... Senkuu would have appreciated her more than him. 

She was the most beautiful girl in the village, Senkuu himself said, also she was who looked at him through a small lens, not him.

The Mentalist straightened up. 

He shouldn't let his emotions and doubts shine through. He left Kohaku and Kinrou with the task of gathering and arranging the children in their beds across the bridge, not before telling the two - especially to Kohaku - that he and Senkuu would sleep in the laboratory, so they didn't have to go back there.

Left alone, before closing the door, Gen jumped, not noticing the arrival of François. The efficient chef and more didn't steal much of his time. They merely informed him that they had recovered the car from Kaseki before the old man went to sleep and had also prepared what he had asked for that afternoon.

"It's all ready, Gen-sama," they said simply, taking their leave with a bow.

It was impossible to be wrong. François was incredibly organized and was able to foresee not only the needs and requests of his master but those of everyone.

"Thanks, François-chan!" Gen replied, closing the night cold and the whole village behind him.

He sighed.

It had certainly been a busy day and the next day would have been an even better day. He had experienced so many emotions: excitemen, fear, calm, cheerfulness, fatigue, fear, love, still excitement, fear again, embarrassment, jealousy... and all of them were related to what was between Senkuu and him.

He was not yet ready to think about how he felt looking at Senkuu with Hisui in his arms, with children he could never have around him.

He adjusted the covers, pulling them from under Senkuu's body, who moved in his sleep with such ease and quickness of reflexes that Gen thought he had woken up. However, the scientist didn't speak and let himself be covered by the blanket that the other was putting on him.

The next day they would do the same, meters and meters away from the village, embracing each other after having sex. Gen knew that the closer he was to him, the more he fell in love with him without any chance.

"Goodnight, Lo..." he whispered, biting his tongue before taking another step towards the abyss of his illusion. "Senkuu-chan... tomorrow I won't let you sleep so easily,~~" he chuckled against the back of his neck before covering himself with the blanket.

After a few minutes, at his side, Senkuu turned to bring his face on Gen's shoulder and hug him, pulling the mentalist towards him.

Gen, still awake, didn't reject him at all.

He crouched against his chest and left him a small trail of kisses at the base of the neck uncovered by the irregular neckline of his robe before stopping and closed his eyes again.

_ 'I love you,' _ Gen screamed, but only in his own mind.


End file.
